Semu
by D3villaZ
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri III/Semu. Cintamu, pemuda itu, dan sakit pada jantungmu. Yang lebih sakit adalah mengetahui kalau sakit itu hanya manifes khayalan semumu untuk bersama pemuda itu.


Lari. Lorong itu ia telusuri. Dalam hati angannya melambung tinggi, berharap dapat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Teman-temannya di belakang tak ia pedulikan lagi. Tujuannya hanya satu, membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hari ini.

Ya, itu akan segera terwujud. Semoga.

Langkah larinya memelan, dalam keremangan ia melihat sebuah pintu. Ia menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin saat merasakan _chakra_ milik seseorang, orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang.

Tak mengacuhkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, Sakura berhenti berlari. Ia memegang kenop pintu itu ragu, pasalnya ada _chakra_ lain yang dirasakannya. Ia was-was seketika.

Pelan, ia mendorong pintu kayu itu, pelan sekali sampai dua orang yang dilihatnya sedang bertukar pandang di dalam sana tak menyadari. Selain itu, ia telah mengendalikan _chakra_-nya agar tak terdeteksi sedari tadi.

Bibirnya bungkam. Ia menutup kembali pintu itu, tak mau mengganggu. Tangan yang digunakannya menutup pintu tersebut lalu mengepal. Oh Tuhan, katakan kalau apa yang dilihatnya tidak benar! Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sedekat itu dengan seorang perempuan. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di dalam?

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang bersama beberapa rekan. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang terdiam. Bahkan menyadari kedatangannya saja sepertinya tidak. Naruto menepuk pelan sebelah pundak Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Tatapan Naruto menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung memberi tanggapan, dan sesekali melirik pintu di sebelahnya, Naruto berinisiatif membuka pintu itu. Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak mencegahnya; hanya memerhatikan.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Markas ini memang sudah ditinggalkan. Orochimaru tidak lagi ada di sini," katanya. Yang lain menyetujui, terlihat dari anggukan mereka.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berlalu. Ya, tanpa tahu jika masih ada dua sosok yang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. "Naruto, ya?"

Gadis berkacamata di sampingnya tak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan sosok di sebelahnya, hanya saja setelah itu ia berkata. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul yang lain, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

* * *

Mentari senja. Kala itu Sakura baru pulang kerja, ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Seekor elang terbang rendah melintasinya, membuat helai rambut yang terjuntai di sisi wajahnya tersingkap karena embusannya. Sakura mendongak, memandang elang itu yang kini terbang tinggi di angkasa. _Mau kemana dia?_

Sakura menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Mungkin elang itu ingin menunjukkan padanya, betapa indah lukisan langit sore itu. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan memandang langit senja itu lebih lama.

Di tempat lain yang tak begitu jauh jaraknya, elang tadi hinggap di pundak seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak lekas mengusir elang itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang dari tubuh elang tersebut tercium wangi sakura. Ah, ia seperti ingat sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Sepertinya elang itu menyukaimu, Sasuke." Suigetsu terkekeh di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tak merespon.

Hei, seolah terbukti, mereka berdiri di tempat yang berbeda, namun sebenarnya masih dalam langit yang sama. Takdir seolah mendukung mereka bersama, eh? Atau hanya sekadar mempermainkan saja?

Bicara tentang takdir, Sakura tengah memikirkannya. Ia termenung di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk di sana. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pigura.

Ia, dengan Sasuke dan Naruto menggapitnya, lalu ada Kakashi-_sensei_ berdiri di belakang mereka. Pemandangan yang tergambar dalam bingkai kecil itu. Dalam foto itu, wajah Sasuke dan Naruto nampak tidak senang, Sakura tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Saat itu, waktu yang tengah dikenangnya. Kalau ia bisa merubah takdir, maka ia akan membuat Sasuke tetap bersama mereka, agar akan ada sebuah foto dalam pose yang sama dengan objek yang telah berubah dewasa.

Pikirannya terus bercabang. Ia menyayangkan, bagaimana bisa waktu cepat berlalu? Rasanya baru kemarin Sakura mengenal mereka, lalu setim dengannya. Dia, sosok yang dulu dipujanya. Ketika itu ia masih sangat muda, yang mudah saja tergila-gila dengan ketampanan seorang pemuda. Sekarang, ia telah lebih dewasa, namun perasaan masa mudanya dulu tak terlupakan begitu saja.

Ya, terasa begitu mengakar, mungkin karena terus saja Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura bertopang dagu. Sepasang _emerald_-nya memandang jauh ke angkasa, menatap taburan bintang di sana. Ia memejamkan mata.

Sasuke.

Pemilik nama itu kembali melintas diingatannya. Namun kini, bayangan pemuda itu duduk dengan seorang gadis yang tengah tersipu seolah menariknya ke alam sadarnya.

Sakura, ia jadi bingung dengan perasaannya.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama melakukan hal tak berarti di sana, Sakura beranjak untuk tidur. Besok ia ada misi yang tidak boleh dilewatkannya atau Tsunade-_sama_ akan menceramahinya. Ish, membayangkan hal itu terjadi Sakura pun tak mau.

* * *

Tentang takdir yang mempermainkan itu, memang sepertinya benar.

"Na-Naruto, itu...," ucap Sakura tak jelas. Ia kembali melihatnya, sosok tersebut berdiri angkuh lalu menghampiri mereka.

Cengiran Naruto mengembang, sempat ia tertegun melihat siapa yang datang. Namun sesaat kemudian, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Sakura tampak takut. Bukan seharusnya ia senang melihat Sasuke menghampiri mereka, dengan begitu akan segera terjadi, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

Pemuda itu semakin dekat. Tatapan Sakura mengikuti setiap gerakkannya, membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

15 meter dari mereka, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri.

Sakura, ia bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. _Bagaimana bisa bertemu lagi?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Seingatnya semalam ia tak bermimpi aneh sehingga kejadian sekarang dapat terjadi. Yang membuat Sakura ingin tertawa saat ini adalah, ada gadis itu ... berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Seolah ia menantangnya untuk beradu.

Ah, Sakura terlalu larut dalam emosi. Ketika ia tersadar, didapatinya Naruto telah terbaring penuh lebam menghias tubuh di sampingnya. Penggemar ramen itu tengah mengatur napasnya, sebelah matanya terpejam, mungkin saja sedang menikmati luka yang dirasa.

_Tapi bagaimana bisa, apa yang terjadi tadi?_

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke. Walau sedang mumunggunginya, tapi Sakura tahu tak tampak luka berarti pada pemuda itu, hanya beberapa goresan. Pemuda itu, tega sekali dia menyakiti saudaranya sendiri.

Tatapan Sakura menajam, sebelah telapak tangannya mengepal. Perlahan, sekumpulan _chakra_ mengelilingi kepalan tangan itu. Memantapkan tekad, ia berlari cepat—mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, awas!" Gadis berambut merah yang semula tersenyum pada Sasuke itu menatap ngeri pada sosok di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik. Ia melihatnya, gadis yang sedari tadi diam bak orang bodoh itu hendak menyerangnya. Tentu bukan masalah berarti buatnya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa ia mengeluarkan _katana_-nya. _Chakra_ yang menyerupai petir itu menyelubungi _katana_-nya.

Waktu rasanya melambat. Lagi, Sasuke mencium wangi sakura. Sekarang ia ingat, gadis bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu pemiliknya. Ia meragu, mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya, sang Ibu dulu pernah berkata padanya, kalau seorang pria sejati itu tidak akan menyakiti seorang wanita.

Sasuke mendengus. _Wanita itu yang memulainya, Bu._

Sejenak mereka bertukar pandang, sepasang _emerald_ milik gadis tersebut tampak sendu. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan baginya, entah mengapa. Lalu, hal itu terjadi. _Katana_-nya menembus tempat mengenai jantung Sakura. _Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, dan dia tetaplah lemah_, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Selang berapa detik, tubuh Sakura terjatuh. Matanya masih terbuka. Tidak, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari sana. Sasuke salah kalau mengatakan ia lemah, buktinya ia tidak lagi secengeng dulu.

Sakura menggulum senyum. Apa mati di tangan orang yang kaucintai ... rasanya sebahagiakan itu, eh? Lalu matanya terpejam, sebutir cairan bening nampak lolos dari celah mata yang tertutup untuk selamanya itu.

"Sakura...," gumam Sasuke, entah untuk alasan apa. Ia benci mengakui, tapi rasanya ada yang sakit dalam lubuk hatinya.

"...ra...Sak...SAKURAAAAA!"

Sakura langsung bangun dan terduduk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya membawa sebuah pengeras suara. Eh, untuk apa?

"Kau ini, ya. Lupa kalau hari ini ada misi -_ttebayo_?" Naruto berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ayo cepat mandi. Yang lain sudah menunggumu di bawah. Apa kau mau aku memandikanmu -_ttebayo_?"

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. _Jadi hanya mimpi, ya? Tapi kenapa rasanya benar-benar sakit?_ Ia memegang letak jantungnya sendiri.

Tersenyum miris, Sakura beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Keluar dari sini sekarang, atau aku yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa keluar," katanya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam di tempat, memproses kata-kata Sakura, hingga akhirnya ia memilih segera keluar karena tak kunjung mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Semu. Cintamu, pemuda itu, dan sakit pada jantungmu. Yang lebih sakit adalah mengetahui kalau sakit itu hanya manifes khayalan semumu untuk bersama pemuda itu.

.

.

Tamat

.

* * *

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_A/N_ : Olala, nggak pedeeee TwT walhasil pas lihat _tweet_ yang berisi pertanyataan BTC III ditutup 4 jam lagi langsung buka netbuk, terus ngetik tanpa ide. Yah, yah, gpp deh kalau telat dan nggak bisa ikut serta, masih ada tahun depan kan, yaaaa? Tapi nih tapi, semoga waktunya belum habis dan memenuhi syarat OwO Tsumugi bebener mau ikutan, mau ikut nambah jumlah entri BTC yang katanya udah lebih dari 100 /KEREEENNN. Sekalian, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, sebentar lagi kan lebaran. Udah deh udah, cukup sekian.

Salam damai, yaaaa~

Tsumugi


End file.
